custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Night of the Long Knives
This is a pretty awesome story so far BTD :D Keep up the good work ;P (Me like!) 11:48, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, I'm really glad that you're enjoying it. The next few chapters are my top priority and they'll be coming out hot. Oh, I already love how you're gonna connect the end of your story (with Merall, Dorvan and Brorag) to Uprising: Chapter 3, where the three first appeared :D I hope you'll get finished in time! :S I'm very pleased to hear that. Me too. Writing this is my top priority at the moment, though it's going to be a huge rush to finish this weekend. I'm hoping... Rating Now finally the time has come to give you a proper rating for this very long and extensive entry, Bobdo! I think most of the parts I liked from the Prologue to Chapter 5 were already mentioned on your talk page whenever a new chapter came. So the main part of this review will be Chapter 6 and the Epilogue, along with a summary in the end. Although the chapters before were more "peaceful" with lesser fighting scenes, number 6 had to conclude the plot of Dorvan's abduction and the conflict with Caliga. Merall showed once again that she's a true warrior at heart by slashing through the Forgotten Warriors. I also like the ending to this part, where it is Brorag who appears and defeats Caliga. Through this whole chapter was some great suspense and none of the two combatants seemed to have more power than the other, which made for a pretty balanced action scene. I think the epilogue is the first chapter with no battling at all. That matched with the rest of the story and especially the chapter before to bring in some closure to the end. It was nice to see the three characters finally united and telling each other about what happened to them and about the loss of Chaeus. It didn't end with the exact same scene as they reappeared in Uprising, but one can easily imagine they just made their way by luck there, just like Theran, Range and the Matoran group which followed them did. To sum up some of the greatest parts in this whole story: All the hints towards the main story, the rewritten Prologue of the comic, the insiders with the CBW community (Where is Range?), the way the characters behaved (Merall and Brorag being like they were in Patriots), the description of their memory loss, the great landscape you planned, the balanced battles... and what amazed me most: How you managed to keep everything matching with the canon and unwittingly hints towards Elegy in a story of this length! There are some more points I really liked. In a whole the story leaves the impression that this just has to be what happened to the rest of the Farside Toa team! While it is stunningly great in many parts, there were a few downsides that I think I should mention to be fair. I think the room where Merall and Dorvan find so much blood... I don't think it would be necessary to but such amount of violence into it, it didn't exist in my comics and I see no real reason to let it appear. Other proof of a fight being there would've been enough in my opinion. Other than that I think that Caliga was both a great part for the story but also a bit of a weakness. She brought a skilled enemy for the Farside Toa who wasn't just a mindless husk and made the whole conflict in the end much more interesting. She also doesn't fit that well into the style of Uprising. It takes aways the part were the Toa are surprised in Patriots when the Forgotten Warriors suddenly talk. The great parts, of course, are many more and like I said above I could even extend the list. I really see it as a part of my universe. So, with all the discussion done, here are you final points! Style of writing: (10/10) Originality: (8/10) Suspense: (10/10) Character development: (9/10) Matching with the canon: (1/1) Total: (37/40) -- 12:09, December 21, 2013 (UTC) I read through this, and I noticed Merall's last quote is one from the Inheritance Cycle books! I really like the way you've used it! RaiserOfCain (talk) 18:52, February 3, 2014 (UTC) ...That's kinda strange seeing as I've never read that book series. Is this the "keep your blades sharp and your wits sharper" quote? If so, I'm pretty sure that's a proverb of some sort. Maybe this is explained in-story, but is the title a reference to the real-life Night of the Long Knives? If so, why name this story after it? :P http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']] http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 05:12, March 13, 2014 (UTC) The story's title originates from both the real-life event - involving Nazi assassinations of political opponents in 1934 - and as reference to the story's final spoken line: "Keep your wits sharp and your blades sharper." In a nutshell, most of the action takes place in (if I recall correctly), Chapters 4 and 5, where one of the characters is abducted and his teammate is forced to embark on a covert rescue mission under cover of darkness. The advantage here is that a story written in prose is easier to create than a comic at night time. The whole serial plays off of Vorred's difficulty in depicting nighttime in Uprising, making it a night of extreme consequence, which is one of the messages he tried to convey and that I tried to build off of.